1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to a small and bright photographing lens and an electronic apparatus including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many photographing apparatuses use solid-state imaging devices such as charge-coupled device (CCD) image sensors or complementary metal-oxide semiconductor (CMOS) image sensors. Examples of photographing apparatuses include digital still cameras, video cameras, and interchangeable lens cameras. Also, with the trend toward miniaturization, photographing apparatuses using solid-state imaging devices are applied to small information terminals including mobile phones. Users need high performance such as high resolution and a wide angle. Also, the professionalism of users of cameras has gradually increased. Also, there is an increasing demand for bright photographing lenses capable of achieving an out-focusing effect or the like.
For example, lenses for mobile phone cameras are generally used with sensors having sizes of ⅕″ to ⅓″ according to miniaturization and due to the lowered cost of image sensors, and general image sensors used with main lenses used in the market have sizes of ¼″ or ⅓″ (herein 1″=1 inch).
When small image sensors are used in optical systems using solid-state imaging devices, since a focal length is short, a depth of field is great, which is appropriate when taking pictures of scenery but is inappropriate when taking pictures of people.
Accordingly, in order to more effectively take pictures of people by using, for example, an out-focusing effect that blurs a background, a large image sensor and a bright lens having a low f-number are necessary.